Scratch-off lottery tickets have become increasingly popular with the purchasing public. Early scratch-off lottery tickets were principally concerned with providing an opportunity to win a prize for the purchaser. However, in recent years, there has been a concerted effort on part of lottery ticket designers and government lottery agencies to provide scratch-off lottery tickets that also provide games that can be played by the purchaser. These games provide a form of amusement and encourage lottery ticket sales. One such type of lottery ticket is a bingo-type lottery ticket as disclosed in Reissue Pat. No. 34,673, incorporated herein by reference. This ticket provides a bingo game and includes a marking system whereby each play region has a bingo number printed thereon covered by a scratch-off layer with the same number printed above the scratch-off layer. When the player is entitled to play a particular play region having a bingo number obtained from a calling card, the player removes the scratch-off layer and reveals the same bingo number below the scratch-off layer which has a contrasting appearance to the same number appearing above the scratch-off layer. This marking system helps the player identify which bingo numbers have been played on the player's card.
It would be an advantage in the art of producing lottery tickets to provide a new game format in which the technology of printing on an opaque scratch-off layer could be used, not to mark or identify a number that has been played, but to generate a new type of lottery game by matching play indicia in one play region with play indicia in another play region.